


Take Control

by leo_trashlord



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, Teenagers, Trans!Tom, du collège à nos jours, et des références aux années 90/00, mais surtout du fluff, quelques bullies, un peu d'angst par moments mais genre très léger
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: A la rentrée, Mitch devient pote avec le petit nouveau, qui est en fait une nouvelle.
Mais en fait pas vraiment.
(L'histoire de Tom et Mitch de la 5e à nos jours.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Juste avant de commencer, je tiens à rappeler que cette fic démarre dans les années 90.  
> La potentielle binarité des propos, ainsi que ce qui pourrait nous choquer nous aujourd'hui niveau termes et expressions  
> n'était pas vu de la même manière à l'époque.  
> Et vice versa.

 

Deux septembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize. Comme pour célébrer la rentrée, il pleuvait. Mais Mitch s'en contrebalançait complètement. Il avait des potes à retrouver, des matches de foot à gagner avant la grande reprise, le coup de sifflet qui lancerait une partie endiablée de colles et de petits mots passés à travers la classe pour les neuf mois à venir. Du haut de ses douze ans, ce n'était pas quelques misérables gouttes d'eau qui lui feraient peur. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à se faire une petite réputation de dribbleur lors de son année de sixième, et il comptait bien la préserver lors de sa deuxième année au collège.

Au milieu des cris d'enfants et des larmes des parents, fiers de lâcher leurs marmots en pâture aux lions, la cloche retentit, marquant définitivement la fin de l'été – bien que la météo semblait s'en être chargée. Tous les élèves, tous âges et toutes tailles confondus, se mirent en rang sous le préau, où ils attendaient tous avec impatience que les listes de classe soient affichées. Mitch, lui, ne semblait pas tant s'en préoccuper. Il était parvenu à se faire rapidement des amis dans toutes les classes possibles ; sachant pertinemment qu'il se retrouverait forcément avec l'un de ses potes de l'année dernière, il ne stressait pas. Et puis, si vraiment dans le pire des cas il se retrouvait seul, il se ferait rapidement de nouvelles connaissances.

Lorsque les fiches tant attendues furent placardées sur les murs d'un préau surpeuplé, Mitch se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le pire des cas. Aucun de ses vrais amis ne se trouvait dans sa classe. Il y avait bien Paul, à la limite. Mais bon, à part l'échange de bons procédés consistant en Paul lui passant ses exercices de maths tandis que Mitch l'acceptait dans son équipe au volley, il n'y avait pas de réel lien entre les deux. Boarf, Mitch haussa les épaules et se réconforta en se rappelant que ce serait l'occasion de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il tomberait sur quelqu'un de doué en français, cette fois.

Lorsque leur prof principal vint les chercher, Mitch et ses nouveaux compagnons de fortune le suivirent jusqu'à ce que Mitch reconnut comme étant une salle d'histoire, avec ses frises chronologiques qui longeaient les murs, la mappemonde sur le bureau et un buste grec sur l'armoire du fond. Avant que quiconque eût pu esquisser le moindre geste, le professeur leur déclara qu'il allait les placer. Mitch leva les yeux au ciel. Ce genre d'initiative se terminait rarement bien.

Son nom fut finalement appelé, et il alla docilement s'asseoir à la place que lui indiquait le prof. Il aurait tout le temps de faire le zouave plus tard, lorsqu'il serait sûr d'avoir des amis à faire rire. Il attendit de voir qui le prof allait placer à côté de lui. Un certain Quentin. Mitch se souvenait l'avoir aperçu dans la cantine une ou deux fois. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se parler. Eh bien, il y avait une première fois à tout !

Alors que son nouveau voisin sortait ses affaires, Mitch balaya la classe du regard. Le prof venait d'appeler une certaine Margot. Mitch chercha de qui il s'agissait, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la seule personne qui s'était avancée, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Cheveux courts, mais pas assez pour cacher une multitude de bouclettes, un jean déchiré et un pull noir uni bien trop large pour des épaules aussi frêles, et l'air un peu farouche d'un animal effrayé. Mitch n'avait jamais vu ce gars de sa vie. Evidemment, le collège était plutôt grand, il était donc normal qu'il ne se souvienne pas nécessairement de tout le monde. Mais quelqu'un de son âge, et surtout avec cette allure, il s'en serait souvenu.

Il le regarda prendre place à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, et bientôt le prof gagna son bureau afin d'énoncer l'habituel discours de début d'année et de distribuer les emplois du temps. Très vite, Mitch entama la conversation avec son nouveau voisin. De temps à autres, il jetait un coup d'oeil en direction de celui que le prof avait effectivement présenté comme étant nouveau dans ce collège. Intrigué, Mitch se dit qu'il devrait aller lui parler dès que possible.

Evidemment, lorsque vint l'heure de la récré, il oublia tout et ne se concentra que sur l'intense match de foot qui se déroulait dans un coin de la cour. A la cantine, il fut assailli par ses amis expatriés dans d'autres classes et n'eut pour unique choix que d'aller déjeuner avec eux. Les cours qui suivirent se déroulèrent à l'image du premier : les élèves furent tous placés par leurs profs. Sauf dans le dernier cours de la journée. Mme Balland, leur prof de français, leur avait laissé carte blanche. Mitch chercha le pauvre Margot des yeux et le trouva seul au fond de la classe.

Sans lui demander son avis, il s'installa à côté de lui.

\- C'est Margot, hein ?

Il reçut un vague hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

\- Bah merde, ils sont quand même pas cool tes parents de t'avoir appelé Margot. Parce que Camille ou Alex, à la limite, je dis pas. Mais Margot, c'est vraiment pas un prénom de mec...

Margot se figea, une trousse à la main et l'autre plongée dans son sac, avant de baisser la tête.

\- Chpunmec.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis pas un mec, répéta-t-elle.

Mitch la considéra du regard. Même sa voix n'aurait su le décider quant à si Margot lui faisait une blague ou pas. Mais bon, il se dit que personne ne gagnerait grand chose à mentir sur ce genre de truc, alors il haussa simplement les épaules et entreprit de déballer ses affaires à son tour.

\- Moi c'est Mitch, revint-il à la charge alors que les derniers élèves s'installaient. J'espère que tu gères en français !

Margot leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son voisin. Un petit sourire naquît sur le coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'me débrouille.

 

**_-_-_**

 

Mitch se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à se fourvoyer sur l'identité de Margot. Régulièrement, des “jeune homme” lui étaient adressés. Et toujours, Margot tressaillait. Mitch n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi. Ce n'était pas si grave si la boulangère du coin se trompait, après tout. Cela avait même tendance à le faire rire lui, au point où de temps à autres, il renchérissait avec un “eh ouais mon gars” accompagné d'un bras passé autour des épaules de Margot. Seulement, cette dernière semblait encore plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se comportait de la sorte, alors il avait vite arrêté.

Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, tous les deux. Dans beaucoup de domaines. Au niveau des cours, déjà ; Margot ne se débrouillait pas simplement en français, elle déchirait carrément, ce qui profitait bien à Mitch, qui avait vu sa moyenne augmenter de trois points en à peine un trimestre. Mitch l'aidait davantage au niveau de l'EPS et la techno, les deux seules matières où il avait de l'avance sur son amie. Evidemment, en sport ils étaient généralement tous deux séparés, mais lorsqu'ils pouvaient former des équipes mixtes, Mitch prenait bien soin d'avoir Margot dans son équipe, même s'il devait sacrifier ses propres performances pour ce faire.

D'un point de vue purement relationnel, les deux pré-ados avaient cliqué instantanément. C'était impossible à expliquer. Mitch qui était renommé dans tout le collège pour toujours être avec tout le monde, traîner avec dix personnes différentes par jour, régulièrement... Il se retrouvait à passer de plus en plus de temps avec une Margot plutôt solitaire. Il avait bien pensé à la présenter à ses potes, mais... Cela ne se passait jamais très bien. Souvent, de petites moqueries à priori inoffensives étaient lâchées en sa direction, et une ombre passait sur le visage de Margot qui devenait alors muette jusqu'à la fin de la pause. Du coup, Mitch avait vite laissé tomber l'idée, se sentant coupable de lui infliger cela.

Les mois passaient, et bien qu'il entretenait toujours ses amitiés sportives et stratégiques (d'un point de vue purement scolaire), Mitch se retrouvait les trois quarts du temps assis sur un banc au fond de la cour, à discuter de tout et de rien avec Margot. Ils riaient, surtout. Beaucoup. Des fois, leurs fou-rires partaient si loin qu'ils se faisaient engueuler par les profs l'heure suivant la pause parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se calmer et que le simple fait de croiser le regard de l'autre les faisait repartir de plus belle. Et souvent, cela continuait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou l'autre, le soir après les cours. Les supposées séances de devoirs n'en étaient jamais vraiment, et le coeur était davantage à la déconnade et au gavage de tucs. Quand ils rentraient à temps, ils se retrouvaient également vautrés pendant des heures devant les émissions de dessins animés.

Ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre – deux pâtés de maisons, peut-être. Aussi, cela intriguait beaucoup les parents de Mitch, le fait que les deux enfants passent autant de temps ensemble le soir alors qu'ils étaient déjà confinés dans les mêmes salles de classe cinq jours sur sept. Rapidement, Margot vint régulièrement passer la nuit chez eux, ce qui leur attirait beaucoup de réflexions de la part des parents de Mitch. Beaucoup d'insinuations sur le potentiel couple qu'ils formaient. Ce qui, encore une fois, ne mettait pas Margot à l'aise. La première fois qu'ils avaient laissé glisser une phrase du style devant elle, les deux ados étaient devenus rouge pivoine, bien que ce ne fût pas pour les mêmes raisons. Après cela, les nuits que Margot venait passer à la maison s'espacèrent. Mitch en voulut énormément à ses parents et leur expliqua que les parents de Margot s'absentaient souvent, qu'elle n'aimait pas trop être seule et qu'il était grosso-modo son seul véritable ami. Mais que jamais, ô grand jamais il ne se passerait quoi que ce soit entre eux deux. Ils étaient des meilleurs potes, rien de plus.

 

_-_-_

 

A quelques mois de la fin de l'année, Mitch et sa classe avaient eu le droit à l'une des classiques interventions d'éducation sexuelle en cours. Et semblant confirmer la légende, l'intervenante était vieille et moche. Etant face à une classe de cinquième, c'est-à-dire à une trentaine de pré-ados d'environ douze ans aux hormones pas tout à fait réveillées mais pas tranquilles non plus, ainsi que dotés d'un cerveau à l'image de leur sens de l'humour – pas encore réellement fini et développé –, l'éducatrice avait dû supporter les rires imbéciles à la moindre mention du mot “pénis”. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'ils se trouvaient tous à un âge où leurs corps allaient changer plus ou moins radicalement, en appuyant bien sur la différence entre les filles et les garçons.

\- Et pour Margot, ça marche comment ? Avait lâché un gars dans le fond de la classe.

Bon nombre d'entre les élèves rigolèrent à cela. Les blagues sur l'allure de l'ado étaient monnaie courante. La prof se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Margot, elle, avait considérablement blêmi, avant de donner l'impression que tout le sang de son corps s'était concentré dans son visage. Celui de Mitch n'avait fait qu'un tour.

\- Ca marche que la prochaine fois, tu te manges une droite dans la face, asséna-t-il en se retournant vers l'offenseur.

\- Bah quoi, Michel ? Tu défends ta copine ? Ou bien c'est ton copain ?

Le rire général mourut rapidement lorsque Mitch bondit de sa chaise, prêt à en découdre avec les poings s'il le fallait. Il avait beau n'avoir que douze ans, les gens savaient qu'il faudrait être particulièrement idiot pour vouloir se mesurer physiquement à lui. Les deux adultes présents le rappelèrent à l'ordre et la prof distribua deux heures de colle à Régis, le garçon qui s'était foutu de Margot. Mitch se rassit, fulminant. Ce n'était pas tant parce que son honneur avait été bafoué, mais plus parce qu'il en avait ras-le-bol que l'on s'en prenne à Margot. C'était devenu une cible si facile...

 

Ce soir-là, Margot était venue dormir chez Mitch. En voyant les deux ados arriver, les parents de ce dernier avaient bien compris qu'il était judicieux de ne faire aucun commentaire. Ils les laissèrent faire leurs devoirs à la cuisine en paix, et le dîner se déroula presque entièrement dans le silence. Lorsque le père de Mitch osa demander comment s'était passée leur journée, les deux amis esquivèrent la question du mieux qu'ils purent. Aussi, ils ne s'attardèrent pas au salon ou à la cuisine une fois le repas terminé, et filèrent directement dans la chambre de Mitch. Ils y préparèrent le lit d'appoint, et Mitch ne perdit pas une seconde avant de s'effondrer sur son propre lit.

Rapidement, et sans faire de cérémonie, les deux amis se changèrent et enfilèrent leurs pyjamas. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de changer de pièce pour cela. Ils se contentaient de se tourner le dos ou de se changer sous la couette. Ils n'avaient pas trop de tabous, entre eux. Une fois changés, ils s'allongèrent chacun dans leurs lits respectifs et Mitch éteignit la lumière. Ils n'avaient pas trop le coeur à parler, ce soir. En sortant des cours, Mitch avait demandé à une Margot absente si ses parents seraient là ce soir. Elle avait juste hoché négativement de la tête, et Mitch lui avait simplement fait signe de le suivre. Quitte à se murer dans le silence, autant qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

Ils se retrouvaient donc là, étendus dans le noir, en silence. Mitch était en train de piquer du nez lorsque la petite voix de Margot se fit entendre.

\- Je peux te demander un truc mais j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal ?

Cela eut pour effet d'immédiatement réveiller Mitch. Ca n'était pas très bon signe.

\- Vas-y ?

\- Est-ce que... Euh... Est-ce que tu crois que c'est normal si je regarde un peu trop longtemps les filles dans le vestiaire ?

\- Bah nan, à ta place je ferais pareil, hein !

\- Ouais mais... Hésita Margot. Toi t'es _censé_ les regarder. Pas moi...

\- J'pense pas qu'on est _censé_ regarder qui que ce soit. Et puis c'est pas grave si t'es lesbienne, hein !

\- Ouais mais... Je regarde aussi les garçons ?

\- Bah t'es à moitié lesbienne, alors.

Margot ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. La question de la sexualité avait rapidement été abordée, aujourd'hui. Mais vu les railleries qui avaient plu sur elle et Mitch, valait mieux ne pas insister.

\- T'inquiète pas, grosse. C'est comme ce qu'elle a dit aujourd'hui, la vieille. On a le corps qui change, c'est pour ça que tu te poses des questions. Ton corps il change et ça te perturbe et...

La voix ne vint pas au bout de son idée : Mitch s'était endormi en plein milieu de sa phrase. Il n'entendit jamais son amie lui répondre.

\- Ouais mais je veux pas qu'il change, mon corps...

 

_-_-_

 

Les jours passaient, et la fin de l'année n'était plus bien loin. L'incident d'éducation sexuelle semblait être passé et avoir calmé quelques esprits, même si Régis évitait encore de croiser Mitch dans les couloirs sans pour autant se gêner pour le singer dans son dos. Mitch, lui, avait fini par quasiment abandonner ses potes au profit de longs fou-rires avec Margot sur leur banc attitré au fond de la cour, ce qui déplaisait énormément à ses coéquipiers footeux, se retrouvant handicapés pour disputer leurs matches.

La discussion que les deux amis avaient eue quelques semaines auparavant n'avait jamais été explicitement continuée, mais il était indéniable qu'elle n'était pas close pour autant. Margot était toujours aussi travaillée par le réveil de ses hormones, se surprenant régulièrement à laisser son regard se balader sur tout le monde, garçon ou fille. Mais surtout, Margot s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur les fameux changements qui se faisaient ressentir sur son corps et dans son esprit. Bien sûr, elle voyait les filles autour d'elle changer à leur tour. Les poitrines apparaissaient tout doucement, les sujets de conversation variaient entre les partages d'expériences – premières règles, conseils maquillage (assez discret pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les parents ou les profs), premiers bisous... Mais Margot ne se reconnaissait nulle part, et ne le voulait pas.

En vérité, elle avait peur.

Peur de ces changements qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté du virage. Peur d'avoir à se conformer à une idée que les gens se sont faite de son identité, sans rien lui demander à elle, tout de même principale intéressée. Peur d'avoir à devenir ce qu'à aucun moment elle n'a souhaité être. Des fois, sa peur allait jusqu'à se transformer en colère. Colère contre ces gens qui ne lui demandent jamais son avis, qui ignorent ses sentiments et continuent leurs blagues sans se soucier de leur impact. Le seul qui avait fait attention à elle sur ce plan-là restait Mitch. Avec lui au moins, elle se sentait à l'aise. Tellement à l'aise qu'elle s'était permis d'oser aiguiller la conversation pour la première fois de sa vie sur cet aspect-là d'elle-même.

Bon, Mitch ne s'était pas avéré très utile sur ce front, mais Margot n'avait qu'elle à blâmer. Elle n'avait pas été très précise dans sa manière d'aborder les choses, et surtout elle n'avait peut-être pas choisi le meilleur moment pour le faire. Pourtant, après la journée qu'elle avait juste passée, elle avait vraiment eu besoin d'évacuer un peu, de relâcher la soupape. Mais cela restait un sujet difficile, voire tabou. Comment annoncer à son meilleur ami de douze ans qu'on ne veut pas être une fille ? Comment l'annoncer à n'importe qui, d'ailleurs ? Ses parents avaient l'air d'être plutôt ouverts d'esprit, mais jamais une seule fois ce genre de question n'avait été soulevée à table. Comment pourraient-ils possiblement réagir si elle débarquait un soir dans le salon et leur sortait “au fait, Papa, Maman, je suis pas une fille” ?

Ils n'avaient rien dit lorsqu'elle avait voulu se couper les cheveux courts. Ils n'avaient rien dit lorsqu'elle avait rejeté robes et bikinis l'été dernier. Ils n'avaient rien dit lorsqu'elle n'avait presque jamais eu une amie fille. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit. Peut-être que Margot se faisait juste des films. Peut-être qu'ils accepteraient simplement ? Mais là encore, comment accepter que ton propre enfant t'annonce que tu t'es trompé.e sur lui depuis avant même sa naissance ?

Peut-être que le plus simple, c'était encore de ne rien dire et de faire avec ? De toute manière, Margot ne se voyait vraiment pas infliger tout cela à ses parents. Elle n'en serait pas capable, et aurait peur des retombées. Voilà, c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle ferait le dos rond, comme d'habitude.

 

_-_-_

 

Sauf qu'elle avait mal calculé l'ampleur que prendrait ce malaise.

Et cela, elle ne le réalisa que pendant l'été, un matin où elle s'était réveillée dans le lit d'appoint de chez Mitch, les draps collant à son short de pyjama. En se rendant compte de la sensation de viscosité à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Margot n'osa même pas soulever le drap, redoutant ce qu'elle y trouverait. A la place, elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain et en verrouilla la porte. Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce, debout, les jambes légèrement écartées pour ne pas avoir à sentir ses cuisses coller l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de s'arracher la peau...

Après quelques instants durant lesquels Margot resta figée au beau milieu de la salle de bain, elle décida finalement d'enlever ses vêtements et de se réfugier sous la douche. Short et t-shirt se retrouvèrent en tas près de la cuvette des toilettes, alors qu'elle posa le pied dans la baignoire et commença à laisser couler l'eau. Elle s'assit au fond de la baignoire, sous le pommeau de douche, et replia ses genoux contre elle. Entre ses pieds, elle regarda le sang s'écouler jusqu'au siphon et profita de l'eau qui lui tombait sur le visage pour masquer les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir, le premier choc désormais passé.

Elle resta ainsi de longs instants, la tête dans ses coudes pliés sur ses genoux, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de son visage, laissant le jet d'eau chaude emporter avec lui toute trace de ce qui s'était passé, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

\- Margot ?

Mitch.

Evidemment.

\- Margot s'il te plaît ouvre moi. Je me réveille, t'es pas dans ton lit et y a même plein de sang dedans, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Margot ? Margoooot...

Puis soudain, plus rien. Margot relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait inconsciemment. Tout lui avait semblé si déconnecté depuis son réveil qu'elle en avait presque oublié que Mitch dormait dans la chambre d'à côté et était donc voué à entendre la douche couler. Elle coupa le débit et se passa les mains sur le visage. _Merde_ , songea-t-elle. Maintenant qu'elle était grillée, elle se sentit rougir intégralement. Comment pourrait-elle s'évader sans jamais laisser de traces ?

Un énorme fracas la sortit de ses pensées. A travers le rideau de douche, elle parvint à discerner une masse passer par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Mitch avait-il réellement escaladé la façade de la maison afin de passer par là ? Evidemment. C'était de Mitch dont il s'agissait, après tout. Elle l'entendit se relever en grognant.

\- Margot ? T'es toujours là ?

Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour cela. Elle était bien, là, seule dans son silence.

\- Grosse, je te jure que si tu réponds pas j'ouvre le rideau.

Une fois de plus, les paroles de Mitch ne rencontrèrent que le silence absolu. Le garçon se décida.

\- Euh... Bon, grosse, je te préviens hein, j'vais ouvrir, maintenant...

\- NON !

Le cri était parti malgré lui. Margot se plaqua les mains contre la bouche, avant de davantage s'enfouir le visage dans ses bras. Elle devinait l'ombre de Mitch projetée sur le rideau sans même avoir à lever les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir son hésitation. Après tout, elle avait répondu, donc Mitch n'avait pas à débarquer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que son cri qui transpirait la peur et la surprise ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié si elle allait vraiment bien.

\- Okay... Bon alors je sais que le but c'était de te faire répondre histoire d'être sûr que t'es pas morte ou quelque chose, mais c'est pas non plus hyper rassurant, là... Sérieux grosse, tu veux pas juste me dire ce qui va pas ? Je te jure je te laisse tranquille après...

\- C'riensbontpeuxmlaisser, grommela-t-elle.

\- Meuf articule, quoi.

\- J'vais bien, c'est rien...

\- Ouais, hyper convaincant.

Ne rencontrant encore une fois que le silence, Mitch commença à s'impatienter et à tourner légèrement sur lui-même. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que son regard se posa sur un tas de vêtements en boule sous le lavabo. Il s'en approcha un peu et distingua la même substance poisseuse qu'il avait vue dans le lit de son amie. Alors seulement, son esprit fit la connection.

\- Ah merde, grosse, j'suis désolé, j'avais pas percuté !

De son côté, Margot se refigea. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- C'est rien, je te dis, marmonna-t-elle. Laisse moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Nan mais t'inquiète, je m'en occupe ! T'as besoin de quoi ? Attends, je vais voir dans les affaires de ma mère, elle a forcément des trucs.

\- Mitch...

\- T'inquiète, elle verra rien s'il lui manque un truc. Ah voilà ! Alors, serviette ou tampon ?

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Bien qu'elle ne fût pas emballée à l'idée de piquer dans les affaires de la mère de son pote, il fallait bien admettre qu'elle était un peu bloquée, coincée dans la douche après avoir bien pris soin de dégueulasser lit et pyjama, du sang s'échappant continuellement de son corps.

\- … Serviette, capitula-t-elle.

 

 

Fidèle à ses mots, Mitch s'était occupé de tout. Il avait déniché une serviette, était allé chercher des affaires propres (des oubliées des précédents découchages de Margot, la mère de Mitch les ayant lavées et rangées machinalement avec celles de Mitch, se disant que ça reservirait très probablement) et avait même préparé un cacao “de luxe” à Margot pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu fais cette tronche. Je veux bien que ce soit pas à sauter de joie, mais genre... Tu savais que ça viendrait, non ?

\- Mec, c'est pas parce que tu sais qu'il va y avoir un contrôle en français que tu trouves ça moins chiant.

Mitch considéra cela quelques secondes et fit une moue d'accord, avant d'enfourner une énorme cuillèrée de chocapics dans la bouche. Ils restèrent ainsi à mâcher leurs céréales en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant que Margot ne le rompe.

\- Avant, quand je voyais les différences entre les garçons et les filles, je me disais qu'il y avait pas grand chose. Genre... Les garçons c'est un peu plus grand, et beaucoup plus con... Enfin quoique les filles c'pas forcément toujours des flèches non plus.

\- Genre celles qui te bloquent la porte des toilettes ?

\- Par exemple. Mais au final, y a pas beaucoup de différence, quand t'as dix, onze ans. Mais après, y a les seins qui commencent à venir chez les filles, et la voix qui change chez les garçons. Et ça commence déjà à faire pas mal de différences. Mais genre, j'en ai pas encore, moi, de seins. Enfin, juste assez pour que ça fasse mal si je me bouffe un truc de face, mais c'est tout.

\- Assez pour faire chier, donc ?

\- Exactement. Mais du coup, physiquement ça faisait quand même pas trop de différence entre moi et les mecs. Mais maintenant, ça ?

\- Ouais mais... C'est pas un truc flagrant chez tout le monde, genre ça change rien à l'aspect physique des gens...

\- Mais c'est quand même là... Tous les mois, je vais avoir cette connerie qui va me rappeler que je _suis_ _pas_ pareille que toi ou que Paul...

\- Mais c'est pas grave si t'es pas pareille, grosse. T'es quand même ma pote, hein !

Margot sourit tristement. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir Mitch. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre que c'était tout autre chose ? Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer comment elle se sentait, tout au fond d'elle même ? Comment avouer ce que cela lui faisait quand on l'appelait 'il' ? 

\- Nan, et puis même. C'est chiant, c'est sale et ça fait mal. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour les draps ?

\- Alors ça, je m'en occupe !

 

_-_-_

 

Les jours qui suivirent, Margot ne sortit pas. Ce fut Mitch qui vint squatter chez elle, profitant de l'absence continuelle des parents. Il avait bien compris que suite à l'incident de l'autre jour, son amie n'osait plus trop sortir. Elle avait été encore plus mortifiée quand Mitch lui avait dit ce qu'était advenu des draps tâchés. “Malencontreusement emportés par le vent à travers la fenêtre ouverte”, avait-il dit. Elle en était sûre, elle n'oserait jamais plus se présenter devant les parents de son ami.

Ce qui donnait à Mitch l'occasion de passer plus de temps chez elle. Il fallait dire que la quasi totalité du temps, c'était chez lui que les deux amis se retrouvaient. Il avait peut-être aperçu les parents de Margot une ou deux fois, toujours en courant d'air. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie qui nécessitait leur absence continue de la maison. Il avait également du mal à savoir ce qu'en pensait réellement son amie. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le prendre mal, d'être toujours laissée seule de la sorte, mais cela lui arrivait tout de même de venir se réfugier chez Mitch lorsqu'elle en avait assez de se sentir seule. Mitch espérait simplement que ses parents rentreraient un jour se poser un peu plus longuement que juste le temps de faire des pâtes et aller dormir. Ils avaient une fille, tout de même ! Il n'était pas forcément la référence en matière de politesse et de manières, mais il y avait des limites.

Toujours fut-il qu'ils étaient là, avachis devant une rediffusion de Twin Peaks. Le père de Mitch leur avait conseillé cette série puisqu'ils étaient si friands de X-Files. Et jusque là, il fallait avouer que ça leur plaisait bien. Ils ne comprenaient pas tout, mais ils aimaient. En plus, il semblait que Mulder lui-même jouait dedans ! Du moins, l'acteur, pas le personnage. Non, le personnage de Duchovny dans Twin Peaks était un peu... Intriguant, pouvait-on dire. Mitch découvrait cet aspect caché de l'agent Dennis Bryson, qui en fait semblait apprécier se faire appeler Denise ? Il ne se serait pas attardé davantage sur ce détail s'il n'avait pas aperçu le visage de son amie lors des apparitions de Bryson à l'écran.

\- Ca va, grosse ?

Margot n'avait pas répondu immédiatement. Elle semblait hyper concentrée sur les images diffusées à l'écran, presque comme en transe. Elle semblait perdue dans des réflexions aussi immenses que lointaines, et Mitch n'avait pas osé la rappeler toute de suite. Quasiment au même instant, l'épisode se termina, et Margot attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre l'écran. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tourna légèrement son visage vers Mitch, hésitant à le regarder dans les yeux ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet de ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa pote.

\- Tu vois Dennis Bryson ?

\- Euh, ouais ?

\- Nan mais je veux dire... Tu vois comment il a l'air content quand il s'habille en femme et que les gens l'appellent Denise et lui disent 'madame', même si après il redevient juste Dennis ?

\- Euh... Oui ?

Margot inspira encore une fois, les yeux fermés, puis se lança.

\- Bah moi c'est pareil, mais genre tout le temps.

Mitch fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Toi... T'es contente quand on t'appelle Denise et que tu peux mettre des jupes ?

\- Nan mais l'inverse. Genre, lui c'est un homme mais qui aime faire genre c'est une madame. Bah moi c'est à peu près la même chose mais dans l'autre sens.

\- Genre, t'es une fille mais tu préfères si on te dit 'monsieur' ?

\- Bah c'est même pas que je préfère... C'est juste que... Ca sonne pas juste quand on dit 'madame'. C'est comme si on me parlait pas à moi. En plus, y a tout le truc que je t'avais dit par rapport à mon corps qui change... C'est même plus du niveau de 'ça me fait chier', c'est au stade de 'non mais qu'est-ce que ça fout là, ça me concerne pas, tout ça !'. Les seins, les règles, tout ça, ça a rien à foutre chez moi, ça me regarde pas, je suis pas censé subir tout ça...

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à parler de cela. Margot essayait d'expliquer son ressenti, mais elle avait du mal à trouver les bons mots, et a formuler des phrases correctes. Mitch, lui, tentait de suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Tu crois que j'suis bizarre, de me sentir comme ça ? Finit par demander Margot.

\- Je pense pas, tu sais. Je pense que chacun fait ce qu'il veut, du moment que ça blesse personne ? Et puis, si c'est pour que toi tu te sentes mieux avec toi même, c'est peut-être mieux si au fond on t'appelle 'il', hein, conclut Mitch.

Margot eut un petit sourire crispé. Mitch était vraiment en cadeau du ciel.

\- Mais je suis pas sûre qu'en parler à tout le monde soit une super chose, pour l'instant ? Faudrait d'abord que j'en parle à mes vieux, tu crois pas ?

\- Comme tu le sens, gros. Mais moi je peux déjà le faire, si tu veux !

Elle eut envie de le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

\- Mais du coup, tu vas pas garder Margot, si ?

\- Alors...

Il sortit de la pièce mais revint rapidement avec un carnet dans la main. Il l'ouvrit à une certaine page, sur laquelle étaient inscrits une petite dizaine de prénoms.

\- Tu vas faire plouf plouf, ou bien ?

\- Nan, mais t'en penses quoi de ceux là ?

Mitch inspecta longuement la liste de noms, plus concentré que jamais. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un devoir de maths. C'était de sa m... Son meilleur pote qu'il était question. Il indiqua deux prénoms du doigt.

\- J'aime bien ceux là. J'trouve qu'ils t'iraient bien ?

Ils regardèrent tous deux les prénoms choisis par Mitch.

\- Mais d'un côté, poursuivit-il, Mitch et Axel ça sonne pas bien. Et Axel et Mitch non plus.

\- Du coup ? Va pour l'autre ?

\- Ah bah c'est à toi de voir, mon gars !

\- Bon bah... Va pour Tom, alors.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant.

\- En plus, j'te dis, Tom et Mitch ça gère carrément sa race, ça ferait presque noms de personnages de série, quoi !

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce nouveau prénom, le temps de le tester sur sa langue.

Ouais, vraiment, Tom ça pétait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, alors j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !  
> Je ne sais absolument pas quand arrivera le prochain, ni quelle taille il fera. 
> 
> En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions et vos conseils avec joie \o/


End file.
